1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a power supply system for saving power.
2. Description of Related Art
A data center is a facility used to house computer systems and associated components, such as telecommunications and storage systems. Many data centers include redundant or backup power supplies, redundant data communications connections, environmental controls (e.g., air conditioning, fire suppression, illumination system) and security devices. Programmable Logic Control (PLC) systems may be used to monitor and control the illumination system in the data center. However, when a user is away from the data center and forgets to shut down the illumination system, a waste of power may occur.
Therefore there is a need for improvement in the art.